oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheLivingMe/really dumb lines that made me laugh
XDD okay so I promise I put like 0 thought into these; that's why they're so terrible: "OH MY GOODNESS OCTAVIA. NO ONE HAS SEEN YOUR PARTNER IN YEARS. PLEASE QUIT ASKING" "I don't call you Cackles; you don't call me Scribbles. Capiche?" "How would you like it if I called YOU Sherman??" "...wait a minute. Why does the potato room look suspiciously like the donut room door with a potato on it??" "...because it is the donut room door with a potato on it." "AAH" "Um, Ms. O? Olympia and I went to Odenbacker to get our badges fixed like you said, and... uh... he gave us these." "Ugh, thanks for coming, guys. This weird duck keeps coming to my lemonade stand! And he won't even order lemonade! Watch!" "Hey, got any—" "I DON'T HAVE GRAPES." "GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS" "I SHOW YOU THAT VIDEO ONE TIME" "NO NO BUT LOOK IT'S 4:43" "OH MY GOODNESS OTTO. BYE." "...why would he do his hair like that. Why would he do his hair like that? WHY, OSCAR. WHY" "orchid, I get that you have this little inescapable safe room for your dinosaurs with giant locks and reinforced steel doors but wHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE YOU THE KEY TO IT" "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO KEEPS PLAYING 'IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE' WHENEVER I WALK INTO A ROOM, I PROMISE THEY WILL NOT BE HAPPY" "...octavia." "oz listen I'm sorry—" "no." "please, just hear me out—" "there's a cat in my chair, octavia." "i-i know; it's just I didn't think you would be—" "why is there a cat in my chair." "I PROMISE I CAN EXPLAIN" "I DON'T THINK THERE'S ANYTHING TO EXPLAIN, OCTAVIA. THERE IS A CAT. IN MY CHAIR." "HE'S THE AMBASSADOR" "HE'S IN MY CHAIR" "yo danny t let's rock this house!" "right on billy k!" "Uh... you guys don't have a Billy K." "...we don't?" "No. And you're Ringo." "..." "..." "...ohHHHH" "I've only been on the show once. I can't even estimate that. One group of one does not need estimated." "Bummer. Ever try starting a lemonade stand in your driveway? I did that and got lots of appearances." "Eh. Maybe I could try a hot dog stand?" "They'll need a lemonade to go with their hot dog, too. Yeah! That could work." "Yeah. ...So... anyways... do you think the agents know they're on a TV show?" "I kinda get the idea they'd flip if they knew." "Is that a good thing?" "...Possibly?" "look, obfusco, no offense but PLEASE NEVER INVITE ALL YOUR SIBLINGS TO ONE HEADQUARTERS AT THE SAME TIME EVER AGAIN." "nanananananananananananananananaSPIDERCAT" "Bye." "OLIVE! OTTO! IN MY OFFICE please?" "Orzack." "Hey, I wonder if I could move all my video games into my office... Can I do that?" "Orzack." "Oh! Yes, Ms. O? Or I guess Oprah, now?" "ORZACK..." "My first official order of business will be... PIZZA" "look Otto, I get that you can't believe it but I kind oF LITERALLY DID LIKE SIX DIFFERENT DANCES WITH YOU FOR THE OCTOPUS GUY EARLIER AND YOU'RE SERIOUSLY CALLING ME NOW BECAUSE YOU REALIZED I CAN DANCE?? IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING. GO BACK TO SLEEP." "It's go Owen time!" "Do you have to say that every time you leave the room?" "...Is there actually a baby in there?" "Vat? Of course zhere is! Don't be ridiculous—vhy would you even zay that!" "Sorry. I just thought since nobody's ever seen him..." "Zat is an utterly ridiculous notion vhich you should get out of your head." "Odelia? Why are you even here? Don't you work in Japan?" "SHH" "But—" "I MISS CANADA OKAY" "I still say it was a hamster." "Whatever you say, Dr. O..." Told you guys I was on a roll XD I shouldn't write stuff past one in the morning small sidenote: NO I AM NOT STALLING FOR TIME UNTIL I FIND EVERY GOOD O NAME FOR THAT LIST, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT, THAT'S SILLY Category:Blog posts